Talk:Reaper
I think someone has been vandalising this page... *Don't worry it's fixed. [[User:Bioevil087|'Bioevil087']] 14:11, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Does it seem like the first portion of this article, before the spoiler warning, is a bit over dramatic? It does not seem to fit with the rest of the wiki, in that it provides information that seems assumed, rather than backed up by knowledge from the game. I cite especially where the editor(s) speak about the funding and work hours spent to find out about the reapers, highlighted right after explaining that there were very few who were interested... my point being, is all this information accurate, and is it currently presented in the most clean and (video game based) factual way possible? Just curious for input. Also, it should at the very least be moved to the section after that spoiler tag. Everything's after the tag, now, and I've rewritten the most flagrant bits of melodrama. Also, it seems like the concept of indoctrination should have its own section, at least-possibly an article. Is it correct to refer to the Reapers as AI, if they were not created by anyone? AI has a creator. --84.69.214.28 22:27, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :The salarian councillor describes Sovereign as an AI. Sovereign claimed no one created the Reapers, but it also claimed to be invincible. If the Reapers are machines, they had to be built by somebody originally, and I'm guessing they either don't want to remember that, or don't want to admit it to organic races. -- Tullis 23:08, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Point taken, it would be interesting if it was found out that the machines have no creator, I think this is a grey area deliberately created by the writers to avoid awkward questions, paradoxes and the sort. Speculation Moved from main article: It should also be noted that the Reapers may not just be a race of vessel machines as we are led to believe. In the vision that Commander Shepard experienced from the Prothean Beacon there were glimpses of what looked like half machine, half organic beings harvesting the Protheans. You also catch a glimpse of one these beings mouths screaming in the vision. This would also explain why Sovereign actually has an interior and the infrastructure to carry passengers. If they were merely a race of synthetic vessels they would have no need to have the ability to transport organics, unless it is to disperse their indoctrinated slaves across the galaxy. What is also seen in this vision is what looks to be synthetic matter "growing" onto an organic surface. This hints that the dragon's teeth are in fact Reaper technology that turns organic material to synthetic, and it could hint at one of two things or both: the harvesting processes might include turning the advanced species of the galaxy to artificial life and enslaving them, or that new Reapers are "grown" out of the harvested races. If the mecha-organic Reaper theory is used, it can be postulated that, given the "billion year old genetically-engineered starship" (the 'leviathan of Dis') found on Jartar, the Reapers have existed in their present state for at least a billion years. *if know one created the reapers maybe they are like a galatic god of some sort?-electrobolt ** They want you to believe they were not created and that they are invincible. However at the end of the game it is proved that they are not invincible, and so I have my doubts regarding the fact that they are "eternal" and that they have no creator. ;) We will see in the sequel. Darkdrium 03:37, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ***Agreed. They're machines. They have to have been built by someone-a machine can't simply evolve. Sovereign was probably just playing psychological warfare games-he seems to think very poorly of organics, and might think we'd buy that.Freemanhasaposse 03:44, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Speaking of speculation, what about that bit at the end of the first section about reverse-engineering of mass relays possibly being the trigger for the Reaper's return? I don't think there is enough substantial proof for this to be included. The dialogue of the game suggests that Sovereign has been trying to activate the Citadel relay for some time by the time Shepard becomes involved, and the Citadel races appear to have no idea of how to reverse engineer a relay. Maybe that line should go until there is more conclusive evidence. SpartHawg948 17:51, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Also, (just thought of this) how would the Reapers know about the reverse engineered relay? They had no knowledge of Ilos, as Vigil clearly states, because the Protheans wisely kept Ilos "of the grid" (ie no records or data on file, extremely compartmentalized, need-to-know, etc..) It's obvious that sometime later Sovereign (or Saren) learned about the relay, but it also seems obvious to me that the Reapers would have had no knowledge of the relay before they attacked. SpartHawg948 17:55, 13 September 2008 (UTC)